My Special Someone
by SasuNaru's luv-luv
Summary: He is back! After 4 Years, been away from his village. Now he's back and ready to claim the sunshine from the village. Oh no run! Our sunshine gonna be in trouble again. Main Pairing SasuNaru, NejiGaa, other pairing. Lemon? MPreg? Maybeee heehee
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Naruto wasn't belong to me he belong to Possessive Sasuke-Bastard heehee**_

_**Hi guys and gals heehee this is my first story for this site please be kind with me and I'm sorry if still have so much mistake for story, grammar, spelling etc. **_

_**Well have fun reading my story ^^**_

_**Main Pairing SasuNaru. Side Pairing : NejiGaa, KakaIru, KibaHina, ShikaTema, ShinoIno, SakuLee etc.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Thinking / Flashback_

_**Kyuubi speaking**_

Normal speaking

* * *

The heavy rain that surrounding two figures if you looked closely you could make up who was that stood right in front one and another. One figure with blue and white color the other with orange color.

"You don't know anything about my feeling…" the blue figure said while panting hard "You….that already alone since the beginning would never know the feeling loosing someone important to you RIGHT IN FRONT THEIR OWN EYES!" he yelled for the last part while gripping the collar of the other figure and brought him closer while glaring hard with red eyes that has three tomoes in them that sometimes moving round.

The other figures looked at him with sadness eyes. Although they also glaring, but if you looked it closely inside the eyes…the red eyes that's looks like a cat eyes you'll see the sadness in them.

"I might be not know that feeling since I already loose everything since the beginning." He paused while bowing his head a little make his blond bangs cover his eyes.

"But I know the feeling loosing someone important right in front my eyes" he whispered still bowing his head.

_Flashback_

"_Damn it….I-I don't w-wanna die yet…..I-I have to kill that m-man…" the black hair boy whispered to his almost crying friend and laid his head at lazy manner on the other chest._

"_D-Don't die on m-me….f-fulfill your d-dream…Naruto" the black hair boy whispered while slowly closing his eyes let the darkness brought him away from the warmth that giving by his friend._

_One after one tears dropped on the porcelain skin, blue eyes closed slowly let the tears fell down from his eyes "SASUKEEEEEEEE!" the blond boy screaming while hugging his friend tight in front of his chest in his arms._

_End Flashback_

"But I've made a new bond over this years and I'm not gonna let anything or anyone tear that bond, I'm gonna save you Sasuke" said the blond hair to the other that identify as Sasuke rose his head looking deeply into other red eyes.

"Then I'm the one that gonna cut the bond Naruto" Said Sasuke to the other while laughing evilly at the blond hair…Naruto.

Onyx eyes glared dagger at blue eyes and matching it with his own glared before they let their animal side took offer and turned them from their previous feature. One side turned black and purple while the other one turned red.

The sound chirping was floating all around the place when the other gather his chakra on his left hand. Same as the other but without any sound like the other. Not long before they flew towards each other aiming for each other to finished their fight that unfinished on the rooftop.

"RASENGAN!''

''CHIDORI!''

That word echos through the woods before it clashed with each other and suddenly everything turned black.

* * *

Sorry for short story… Review please and see you all next time….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I _don't _own Naruto, But Sasuke DID**

**_Main Pairing SasuNaru. _**

**_Side Pairing : NejiGaa, KakaIru, KibaHina, ShikaTema, ChojiIno, SaiSaku, LeeTen, etc. (Sooooo sorry i change the pair from before, if you already read it. Becaused i was kind of confused about the pair huhuhu)  
_**

**

* * *

**

Talking

_Inner / Thinking _

**_Kyuubi talking_**

* * *

!

The noised came from small apartment from side of the town, where the sunlight passed through the small window and gently landed on the orange blanket that seems moving up and down, felt liked breathing and moved at the center.

Slowly tan hand gripped the upside of the fabric and groaned noise came from inside it. After awhile the groaned noised stop with some small part of blond hair popped out from inside the blanket at the same time. The movement didn't stopped till the whole tan face that match the hand from before peered from bellowed the blanket.

The slim fingers leaved the fabric and rose slowly towards the eyes, rubbed it slowly for a few seconds. Blue eyes opened and blinked few times to adjust his surrounding.

When his eyes adjust the little light from outside his window he moved his head and glanced towards the small alarm on the nightstand right beside the small frame with 4 people on the picture that read 08.05am.

The arm that rubbed the eyes stretch side towards the same alarm clock that ringing loudly at his small ears and believed not only him that heard it. He pressed the button on the top alarm succeed to turned it off without breaking it down this time.

With long and heavy sighed, the blond teen slowly rose from his laying position and peer the blanket on the side fondled it at the edge of the small bed. He moved his legs to standing and started his day. He winched a little when his foots came contact with a cold floor. He moved towards his bedroom door and opened it, before continued his walked towards the bathroom door not that far from his bedroom.

There was nothing much at his apartment, just one small bedroom same as his bathroom with tiny kitchen with two chair across from the small round table. If you looked on the other side you'll came face to face with small living room with small couch for two people in front of television.

He opened the door when he arrived in front of his bathroom door then walked straight towards the sink. He put his palms against the small mirror that hanging on the wall while while sighed again.

Bright blond hair that pointed above from every direction that match the sun itself, small bangs that fell gently on the big round bright blue color that match the ocean and put the sky on the shamed, three pair of scars across from each other on the cheek with healthy tan skin.

Yes people Uzumaki Naruto was standing in front of his bathroom mirror with bored and pissed expression, glaring hard at himself through his mirror.

He still has his round cheeks but not that chubby liked when he was younger. Now he was teen whom already passed his eighteen birthday three months ago. He grown into a fine man but his little feminine curved especially his upper body that almost made him like a girl or really looked like a girl itself?. He stood only few inch, passed the average women at his age and still smaller from every male around his age. All in all he was a beautiful person even if the said person still with denial that he is as manly as the other male population at his village.

He remember when he was together with all of his friends from rookie nine and Gai team spent their holiday without any mission. They just talking with each other while laughing and enjoying nice weather and wind below the big tree near training ground 5. When suddenly Kiba said that he looked like a girl. He chuckled when he remember that he beat Kiba till he turned blue and purple and yelled at all his laughing friends that he was as manly as the other male. For awhile all of them stopped their laughing before looking at each others then back at Naruto. No sounds heard from surrounding them before the they all laughed even hard from before, except Naruto himself after his yelled.

Sometimes people thought that he was _she_ especially people who doesn't know him personally or just met him for the first time, not to mention he also had a high voice and scream like a _girl_ even though he is pure male from outside and…..inside?

He was brought back to reality when he had a flashback about his last night dream. "Damn it…" he cursed while looking hard towards his own reflection. His expression turned hard again when he remember his dream last night about that someone.

"That bastard, why must I dream about _him _and _that _place…He seems haunted me not only in my mind, now he already reached my dream" he said again after a small paused with small sighed. But still deep down in his heart he couldn't brought himself to hate "The Teme" even after all what he did to him.

**_"Deal with it kit, besides you already had those dreams months ago…" came the soared voice from inside his mind._**

_"Cih shut up Kyuubi its too early for dealing with you right now…" he reply while witched his glaring towards his stomach._

The red eyes rolled around while snorted at his vessel and swings his tails around while pawing his bars.

**_"Admit it kit you were also happy that you could see him even it just only inside your dream…." The voice paused for awhile._**

**_"Beside only you and me that saw that dream…It also your fault for gazing at his picture right when you closed your eyes" came the same voice with smirked on his scary face._**

Naruto snorted at Kyuubi while moving his eyes back towards the mirror while mumbled at himself. "Well that wasn't my fault….if…..i miss…..the teme…"

**_"Yeah whatever…" came a bored voiced then the demon curled himself with his tails and slowly wrapped his body with the said tail and made himself comfortable._**

**_"Don't worry kit, even if all the people in this village against your choice and promised, I will be here with you and accompany you to reach your goal to bring back that stupid Uchiha brat to this village before you achieve your childhood goal that already in front of your eyes" Kyuubi said while slowly closed his eyes continued his sleeping like before._**

Blue eyes soften when he heard the sentenced "Thank you…Kyuu" he whispered still gazing at the mirror, looking straight at his reflection.

With last glanced at his reflection he decide to done his daily shower. He turned towards the shower while pulled off his pajamas till he was naked and on his birthday suit before dumped his pajama and threw it at the corner of his bathroom. When the clothes was pulled off, his leaned and slender figure, soft and healthy tan skin with slim legs that cover by his baby blue pajama from before shown openly.

He test the water while putting his hand below the shower, made sure that temperature reach his liking. When he was sure the water was warm enough he stepped closer to took his bath.

* * *

**On the other side of town**

**

* * *

**

Someone walked slowly and gracely towards the gate. His black hair swing gently by the wind and made his bangs that cover on the each side of his face made a swing motion front and back. His back hair shaped weirdly, it pointed on the back like duck's butt or chiken's ass, with tinted dark blue.

His dark pitch dark eyes looked straight on the front with some weird glinted that dancing through it. He has a pale smooth skin that contras nicely with his dark hair and eyes. His handsome face also had a little smirk when he stood meters away from the gate while slowly looked up and looking at up center of the gate "**Konohagakure No Sato" **written nicely on it.

He wore white t-shirt that zip at the front with small fan symbol on the back. His purple belt wrapped tightly around his waist with his sword slipped on his back between his belt and pants with dark blue color that hugged his legs nicely with match dark blue sandals, that opened on the front with his toes part opened for the world to saw.

"Finally…" the soft voice with dark velvet voice whispered towards the winds before the figure moving slowly inside the gate where his fate or destiny waiting for him.

* * *

I believed you guys know who was the figure, well yeah I wanna made like Naruto was the one that brought him back but I yeah some twisted would be good at my opinion.

Sorry for my lateness update and short story, review please heeheee


End file.
